Street Racing Love
by yaoifan124
Summary: -Luffy's Pov.- Luffy and the crew are famous street racers. What happens when they recruit another person? Mischievous, weird, dangerous, lovey-dovey stuff start to happen. Based on the movie The Fast and The Furious. Zoro X Luffy
1. Electronic Semi Hijack

**Usopp: What is this?**

**Kira: New story!**

**Usopp: ... you have another one? You know you have like thirty of them now, right?**

**Kira: ... ... ... So?**

**Usopp: -smacks forehead- I mean out of all of them you post this one?**

**Kira: Yup. Why ya ask?**

**Usopp: ... nevermind**

**Kira: Okay! Hope you guys enjoy! XD  
**

* * *

**Street Racing Love**

**Chapter 1: Electronic Semi Hijack**

It was a sunny, hot day. The heat was radiating off anything. Especially out in this desert. Where there was sand, cactus', and every now and then there was patches of grass. Also there was a gray, paved highway in the middle of it. Yellow lines dashing in the middle and white lines telling you to stay in the perimeter. This highway was not usually used, a car or two, but that was rare. This road is mostly used by a semi. Like the electronic carrying semi that occupied the road this minute.

That truck is our target.

"Captain!" The intercom went off as I cruised a good distance behind the semi. I picked up the intercom.

"What is it, Sniper?" I asked my friend. That wasn't his real name, but that's what we call him. He has a good eye. The nicknames we use is just in case we are overheard on the radio.

"Are we moving in yet?" He asked and I let a smile play on my lips. I put my hand on the stick and shifted.

"You bet. Everyone, formation and prepare to get your hands dirty, my First Mate." I looked beside me, he grumbled and I gave a quick giggle. He wasn't happy about this. He wanted to drive his own neon green, striped with red car to this one, but since Navigator didn't want too, he has to do it.

"Hai!" Everyone responded. I shifted and sped up to the semi, driving behind it. Our Navigator and Archeologist drove past and one went to the front of the truck and the other beside it. While that happened my First Mate got out and climbed to the front of the car. He had a tool belt on carrying his essential tools. I steadied the speed behind the truck and opened my window to get the air in. I picked up the intercom and smiled.

"Ready to jump?" I asked him and he merely grumbled, jumping to the back of the truck.

I drove back and to the side as I watched in my mirror as our Sniper spun his truck and sped backwards, our Doctor was on the back ready to connect the truck to the semi. I drove beside them, monitoring our progress. Everything was going great. Suddenly a gun shot went off and our Navigator's spun and went into the desert.

"Shit!" I cursed, moved my hat forward, and picked up the intercom. "Arch! Fall back, I'm coming up."

"First Mate has to get out of there! There is someone going to the cargo, and they have a hand gun!" I almost chocked on air.

"Fall back, Arch! First Mate, you heard right?" I ordered and asked, while speeding up. Archeologist fell back and went to go help Navigator.

"Yeah, yeah!" He responded.

"Doc! Unhook and get away from here!" I ordered and I saw Doctor nod and unhooked. We had a lot of boxes, a truck full at least. They fell back and I drove behind the truck. "First Mate!" I hollered and he steadied himself. A shot was heard and he was about to jump but the semi suddenly stopped and sped again. He flew backwards and into the empty space.

"Captain!" I heard Archeologist. "We're driving up and I'm coming into the car!" I saw them beside me and Navigator climbing into the window beside me. She climbed in and looked at me for some orders.

"Navi, I want you to take over the car while I climb out and get him." She nodded and I reached back to grab my hand gun and set my hat back there. I started to climb out as she set her foot onto the petal and held the steering wheel in place. I climbed out and steadied myself. I jumped to the semi and my First Mate was against the side, away from the guy with a gun; wherever he was. I went up to him. "Go! Get out!" I ordered.

"Alright, but make sure you are right behind me!" I nodded and he jumped to the car with my assistance of me holding a rope, just in case he was going to be close to hitting the road and I had to pull him back up. I readied myself and a gun shot went off and I felt pain through my arm.

"Shit!" I grabbed my arm and I let go to look. Just a scratch. I looked back and pulled out my gun from the back of my pants. He shot again and I ducked and then got up, shooting. I got him in the shoulder and he fell. I pulled the gun back and stuck it back in my pants in the back. I jumped and laid on the hood as Navigator slowed down. Once we stopped the semi kept going and I laid there laughing.

"This is no time for laughing!" Navigator yelled at me as she got out of the car, making her way to Archeologist's car. "Please take me to my car." She asked Archeologist. I got off the hood and got into my car. My First Mate hit me on the back of the head and I let out a "itte!" and I looked to him.

"Baka!" He merely said and glared at me. I grinned and laughed, shifting gears to spin on the pavement and turn the way we came. I picked up the talkie.

"Let's get to the warehouse!" I announced, sounding out that it was a success.

"Hai, Captain!" I laughed and shifted gears to five. We sped down the road as the sun had finally set and the moon was out when we reached town. We drove to our warehouse and I spun in the garage, landing in my parking spot. Perfect spin and park. Everyone drove and parked. I got out with bellows of laughter.

"Woohoo~! That was amazing!" I threw my arms up and cheered.

"Luffy! You idiot! You got shot!"

"But, Nami~!" I whined to Nami, she was the one known as Navigator.

Her name is Orenji Nami and is twenty-three. She lives with her mother, Bellemere, and sister, Nojiko. They own an orange farm. She helps out, picking them and taking them to the market for sell. They are delicious and they aren't expensive. They earn a lot of money, but they have to split at least half with the government. She works as a designer; clothes, houses, cars, and anything she sets her mind too. She also the greatest navigator. She knows where everything is and she also maps it out for the country. She has orange hair and most just call her red head. A pair of light brown eyes went with her make-up covered face. Right now she wore a short skirt that was denim. Her top was a tank top that was white and went right above her belly button. Her figure was a skinny waist with curves. Her chest is large, I guess you could say. She wore pink high top converses and her blue stripped socks went to above her knees. Ears pierced three times on each side, she had a monroe, and her belly button pierced. A butterfly tattoo was on her lower back, with vines behind the butterfly. Another tattoo was an anklet, a permanent anklet. It was just a chain all the way around.

"Ahhh! Luffy! You got shot!!!" Chopper, our Doctor, shouted and ran around with a panic. I laughed and I felt my arm being grabbed. He went into Doctor Mode.

Tony Tony Chopper is his name and he's twenty. He lives with his foster parents, that I have no clue what their name is, but he calls the mother Doctrine. Anyways, he works at a hospital. He is one of the top surgeons and the youngest one as well. He knows everything and because of that he graduated early from High School and College. So young and intelligent, that's what people think when they see him, but under all that is one badass kid. He wore a pink hat with a white _x _on it. His outfit, at the moment, was a Static Lullaby t-shirt with a X-large, black jacket over it. His green, plaided, baggy shorts on him and showed off his tattoos on his legs. There was a dragon circling around his shins on each leg. It's a yellow dragon with blue hair on his right and a blue dragon with yellow hair on his left. They look like they are flying down and around. His sneakers were vans with checker pattern that is black and white. He had no body piercing and those were the only two tattoos.

"There!" He announced as he bandaged my arm.

"Thanks, Chopper." He started twirling and wiggling with hands clapping every once in a while.

"That doesn't make me happy, baka!" I laughed and turned to everyone else.

"Well let's put the stuff into the back garage." Everyone nodded and headed to the truck.

"Luffy, you alright? You gave me a scare!" My friend Usopp, our Sniper, was shaking me by my shoulders. I laughed and settled to a grin.

"I'm peachy!" He sighed and wiped sweat away.

"Well don't scare me like that again." He walked off to his orange and green camouflage truck.

His name is Kogane Usopp and he is twenty-three. He owns a shooting range. You know, where all the people who want to shot go to; even cops. Which is why he is also good at lying. Last time we got busted he got found out by someone was put into questioning. He lied his way out of the lie detector test. He is the first person in humanity, in my opinion, who has lied their way out of one of those test. He also has his own mechanic shop, which is where we get our tools and materials. He earned both of those stores from his Father, that has magically disappeared with my Uncle. He has curly-brown hair that is under a green checkered bandanna with brown eyes that always looked nervous. His nose is like Pinocchio's nose. It's long and his lips are just out there. He wore brown, paint stained overalls with the straps not connected. His shirt was a Green Day shirt that had the bleeding heart and the hand squeezing it. His shoe's were an old pair of white dragon vans. He had his eyebrow pierced and one tattoo. His tattoo was a snake that went around the upper part of his arm.

"Luffy-kun." I turned to Robin, our Archeologist.

"Yeah?" I asked as she came up to me.

Nico Robin is twenty-nine and is loving her life. She is a kick ass woman. She works as a model, so she is more precious to watch. I have to make sure she don't get a scratch, well I have to make sure no one gets hurt. I am the Captain after all. Her agency has her stationed her for good and she refuses to move if they try to convince her. She also works as a lawyer. She also reads a whole bunch and is very smart, which is why she is our archeologist. Her hair was raven colored and went to her shoulders, but at the moment it was in a pony-tail. Her eyes were a light, mischievous blue. Her outfit was a purple, elbow sleeved jacket that was a belly shower type of jacket. It was zipped half way as her breast were too big to have it zip any farther. Her pants were purple, hiphuggers that flared over her white cowboy boots. She had four piercing on her left ear and eight on her right ear. A tattoo of a panther scratching right above her left breast.

"What are we going to do about the truckers whole saw us?" She asked with concern.

"We lay low." I told her and she nodded. She soon walked over to the others to help.

"Lay low? Are you sure? You usually appear on the news for some odd reason." I turned to my First Mate, Zoro. I laughed.

"I probably won't last a day without doing something." I admitted. He chuckled lightly and I joined in with laughter.

My First Mate's full name is Roronoa Zoro and he is twenty-four. He's known as my First Mate because he was my first recruiter and my first best friend. We have been friends for three years now. He has his own dojo, where he teaches kendo, karate, and any style of combat. He inherited it after his Sensei died and had it written in the will that he could have it. He also spends his time at the garage working on his own cars. He has light green hair that go with his green eyes. He wears a white polo shirt and a pair of jeans that look like black but have a green tint. His shoe's are boots that are black. His body frame is muscular and you can tell he exercises daily. His left ear is pierced three times, his right eyebrow pierced, and he has one tattoo. The one tattoo he has is on his back. It's a green dragon with red hair that is all on his back.

"You got that damn straight." Zoro said and gave me a hard pat on the back. "Let's go help."

"Un!" I nodded and grinned before running over to help.

My name is Monkey D. Luffy and I am twenty-two. My family owns most of the land in our town and outside of town. I am the vice president of the largest corporation in the world. We buy other companies and sell companies. We own over a hundred which is a lot. We have to make sure that they do their job and give people jobs. For now I have to check on the companies. Travel here and there, check on the company stores and come back. I don't usually, but if it's important I will. My older brother, Portgas D. Ace, is the real vice president, but he went missing a month ago so I had to take over. My father, Dragon, is the president. I have chocolate brown hair and eyes. A scar is set under my left eye from an accident when I was thirteen. Long story short it included, braveness and a knife. I wore a red, tight tank top and my jean capris. My shoe's were sandals that, amazingly, never fall off my feet. My ear is pierced twice on my right, my eyebrow pierced on the right, and I have lip pierced on the left side. I don't have a tattoo technically. When I was twelve I was kidnapped for a month and when I got home my back was scarred with a huge cross on it. So it's like a tattoo but it's not one. I don't like it there, but it's getting unnoticeable; slowly. It has healed quite nicely over the years.

Oh did I mention that I was the King of Street Racing?

* * *

**Kira: How'd i do?**

**Chopper: Sugoi! I'm in it!**

**Kira: Yup! You're so cute!**

**Chopper: That doesn't make me happy, baka! -Clap. Clap. Dance. Twirl. Clap.-**

**Kira: Aww~! Well, Viewers! Tell me how i did! I don't know about this one... i want you guys to tell me if i should continue or not!**

**Usopp: Score To The Top**

**Kira: Going there now! -runs off-**

**Usopp: -sighes- Until next time... bye.  
**


	2. I Hate Those Memories

**Kira: Here is a chappie!**

**Usopp: This is late...**

**Kira: i wanted to update STTT and PM before this one**

**Usopp: STTT? PM?**

**Robin: Score To The Top and Protect Me**

**Kira: Thank you, Robin-chan!**

**Robin: You're welcome.**

**Kira: Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Street Racing Love**

**Chapter 2: I Hate Those Memories**

"Shit, shit, shit!" Usopp squeaked as we ran down the street.

"Come back here! You're under arrest!" Three cops were chasing after us and sirens were heard coming our way. It seemed like the cops did not forget about our hijacking last week. I was laughing and Usopp was scared as hell.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny! We are nowhere near the warehouse! Plus we can't go in it!" I snickered and let a smirk play. "You called didn't you?" I looked at Usopp and let my infamous grin show. Soon a hum of a car screeching it's tires on the road was heard close by. Soon a neon green, with red flames, 2007 Mustang GT with a spoiler appeared around the corner where we were about to turn. It drifted and spun a circle right in front of us.

"Get your asses in the car!" Zoro shouted as he had the window rolled down. I jumped into his window and climbed in as Usopp got in the backseat. "Oi! Hurry up!" He stomped on the petal, wasting no time, and made the tires scream on the pavement. "Shit! Don't fucking move! Just stay right there!" I was moving around trying to get to my seat, but ended up just staying in his lap. I watched Zoro's expressions. 'Fascinating that his face doesn't stay like that forever' I giggled to myself. "What?" He asks, not taking his eyes off the road for a minute.

"Nothing!" I chirped and he took a sharp left. My body went with it and I ended up with my face next his neck, one hand on his chest and the other on his leg; which was really close to his _you-know-what_. I blushed and tried to move.

"Stop moving!" He griped at me. So I didn't move, though the position was quite awkward. "Tch, damn it!" He said as he moved his arm and wrapped it around me, then took a sharp right.

My body went that way a little, but soon went back as Zoro pulled me close. My legs were starting to numb as they were squished against the door and his arm. Soon he turned the steering wheel in a circle and my body was thrown around; well would have, but he had his arm around me still. We stopped and I still blushed at the fact of the position. 'Why am I thinking this?' I thought and he let go. I stayed in the same spot and stared at him.

"What is it, Luffy?" He asked as I noticed I was now staring into his sea-foam eyes. How they looked good on him. It was weird… feeling this. Is this that one thing called _Love_? I don't know why, but for some reason I wanted to stay in this spot forever. "Luffy?" I snapped out of my trans and looked away.

I saw that we were at the warehouse. Usopp was just now going into the house, or whatever you want to call it. The door shut and I soon grabbed the handle of the car door. I was stopped by Zoro's hand. I didn't want to look at him, I was having dirty thoughts that I shouldn't have. These thoughts are suppose to be for your girlfriend, not your best friend. Though it's weird that I want him. I want to be with him. Hug him. Hold him. Hold his hand. Kiss hi-- _kiss him_? Where did that come from?

"Luffy…" I stared at our hands, not wanting to respond. Ever since that hijacking last week I have been feeling… weird around him. "Look at me, Luffy." I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. I released my hand and opened the door I got out and he grabbed my waist. "Luf-"

"I just want to be alone." I said under my breath, a little shaky. He hesitated but soon let go. I walked off to the door to outside and left. I know, I just got back and away from the cops, but I just need fresh air.

"Luffy-kun?" I looked to see Robin.

"Yes, Robin?!" I pulled a smile up, though it felt completely fake.

"What's wrong, Luffy-kun?" She looked at me with concern. She always saw through me, even if it's dug deep into my hole.

"Well… it's weird." I said as I walked over to her and sat down on a barrel.

"What's weird?" She asked as she sat down on a barrel next to me.

"Between me and Zoro." I admitted. She looked at me with interested eyes, so I continued. "Well ever since that hijacking last week I have been feeling really _weird_ around him. I guess it might be because I thought I was going to lose him, but we always did dangerous stuff like that. It's just… it was different this time. I started to think that if he died I would be dead as well. Then when I heard the shot ring off and I couldn't see him, I thought I did lose him. That's why I got on the truck. I needed to know that he was safe. Also when I got shot I thought about how would he react if I died. Would he care? Would he revenge my death? Would he take over for me? A lot of questioned swarmed at me that night and every night, even swarmed at me when I was around him." I looked at my fiddling fingers. "I don't know what's wrong with me… I don't know if I should feel this way. Especially towards my best friend." I went silent after my ranting.

"Do you love him, Luffy-kun?" She asked and I looked to her.

"I think I do… but I thought men were suppose to love women." I said as she rose her hand to silence me.

"Luffy-kun. A man can love another man. A woman can love another woman. It all depends on who you love. If they make you happy and special. Like that tingling feeling you get when you are near them." I nodded. "If you love someone, you can't help it. A man and a woman or a man and a man. It does not change your affection for them."

"So it's not a wrongful sin?" I asked as I shuddered at the memory of where I got that line from.

"Of course not… who told you it was?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No one important. Thank you, Robin. But… how am I going to tell Zoro that I like him more than a best friend." She giggled and looked behind me.

"No need." I turned to the voice and Zoro was leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

I blushed as he smirked at me dangerously. He pushed off from the wall and walked towards me. Robin had passed me from behind and was walking towards Zoro. She passed him and went inside. Zoro stood in front of me and his hands cupped my face. His thumbs began to rub my face in a soothing motion. I stared into his eyes and he stared back, soon his forehead was against mine. I closed my eyes and I breathed in, taking in his scent and the calming moment. His hands slid off my face and wrapped around my waist as I felt him move away from my forehead and pressed his lips against my forehead. I giggled and opened my eyes. He smiled at me.

"You hungry?" He asked and I just grinned.

"You read my mind!" I said with glee. He chuckled and moved away. The warmth of his body going with him. I frowned.

"What?" He asked as I looked up at him. I smiled.

"Nothing!" I chirped and jumped up and off the barrel. I walked up beside him and his hand found it's way into my hand. I blushed and moved closer to him, liking the feeling I get with him. We got into my car this time and I cruised out onto the road. We were heading to Taco Bell to get some supper for everyone. I drove like normal and pulled into the drive-thru.

"Welcome to Taco Bell, may I take your order?" The voice sounded bored and didn't want to be there. I giggled lightly.

"Yes! I would like three crunch wraps, six burritos, two of your taco salads, three bean burritos, three Dr. Peppers, a root beer, one sprite, and a mix of coke and lemonade." I said with no stopping. We usually got this.

"Alright, your total is $24.75. Please pull to next window." I grinned and pulled up to the next window. The window opened and I handed a twenty and a five. "Twenty-five cents is your change."

I took the quarter and dropped it in the change pouch. We pulled up to the next window and sat there. My hands sat in my lap and the radio was playing my mix CD. My hand was soon occupied with another hand. I blushed and looked to Zoro. He held my hand and his eyes were closed, like he was sleeping or something. I lightly smiled.

"Um, Sir." I turned back and a lady was looking at me weird. Like disgusted or something.

"Oh!" I let go of Zoro's hand and he scoffed.

I giggled and took the food. The lady really seemed to dislike me. She literately shoved everything at me at one time. I would get something in the car and the next thing would be shoved in my face. Soon I had everything in the car and I was going to say thank you, but the lady had closed the window and turned away. I don't like being treated like that. I shifted and drove off with a squeal of the tires and went out onto the road. I drove to the warehouse in a rush.

"Woo there, Buddy. What's wrong?" I merely grumbled and shifted again. "Oi." He didn't shout but it was more pushy.

"What?" I grumbled.

"What's wrong?" I stopped at the warehouse and laid my head on my hands that were on the steering wheel.

I sighed, "it's nothing."

"No, it is something." He said with a stern, but comforting face.

"Food's here!" Usopp shouted and was at the car. I quickly cheered up and got out with half of the food.

"Yup! Help me get it in Usopp!" I shouted with cheer, but memories built up like they did a long time ago. That lady at the window… I _knew _her.

"I help too!" Chopper shouted and was taking some of it. I was about to take in two bags when Zoro grabbed them and went to Usopp saying something and he nodded and took the bags. The two left into the house and I was going to follow but I was pinned to the car.

"What's wrong?" He asked with his chapped lips.

"That lady… I knew who she was." I shuddered lightly and hoped he didn't notice. Though he did.

"Was she the one that helped that one guy kidnap you when you were twelve?" I flinched at the memory and my flinch became a panic attack. Zoro hugged me tight and I blanked out.

-- -- -- --

"Is he okay, Chopper?" I heard a grumbled voice and was laying on something comfy and warm.

"Yeah, but it might be safe if he got to a hospital so I could do tests to see what was wrong with him." I shivered and the warm thing under me hugged tighter.

"Chopper, don't say that. He don't need test, he's just a bit terrified from his past." I groaned as my head throbbed.

"Luffy? Can you hear me?" The voice became clearer and I recognized it was Usopp's.

"Mmnn…" I groaned out and fluttered my eyes open. Everyone was standing around as I noticed that Zoro's arms were around me. My vision was a bit blurry, but I could see.

"Hey, Buddy." Zoro whispered in my ear and I leaned my head back more against him.

I whispered back, "w-what happened?" My voice was a little hoarse.

"You had another panic attack." Zoro told me.

"Another? This happened before?" Chopper asked and I grabbed Zoro's arms and held them close.

"Yeah… when I met him he told me about it after his first panic attack. They're not as bad as three years ago. They use to happen every night, then it turn into every other day and then it was just once a week. Now it just happens when he remembers or sees something familiar." Zoro told them as I snuggled back into his warm comfort.

"Zoro helped me overcome them…" I whispered as I felt my eyes slipping closed.

"Sleep for now and we will save your food for you." I nodded as he told me this. Soon I was taken into the deep, dark abyss of slumber.

* * *

**Kira: This was angsty...**

**Robin: It was, Writer-san.**

**Usopp: You just can't have a story without angst, huh?**

**Kira: ... no**

**Usopp: -sweatdrop- you actually admitted it**

**Robin: Reviwe, Viwer-san.**

**KiUso: Bye~!  
**


	3. Pulled Over

**Robin: You're just updating everything today... aren't you?**

**Kira: Seems like it... Well this one was done already and i wanted to update STTT and PM before this one.**

**Robin: I see...**

**Usopp: Why did you abbreviate those two stories?**

**Kira: I abbreviate this one too. It's either known as SRL or FnF...**

**Usopp: FnF?**

**Kira: Fast and Furious! I love that movie!**

**Robin: -giggles- enjoy the chapter, Viewer-san.  
**

* * *

**Street Racing Love**

**Chapter 3: Pulled Over**

I sighed as I wiped the counter of the café on 18th Avenue. I sometimes helped out here as the owner, Kaya, was out for more important things. I was not alone. There was Franky sipping his coffee at one of the outside tables, reading a newspaper. A guy just left with some left over breakfast. Then there was Zoro's eyes on me. Ever since the day before yesterday, the day of my attack, Chopper told me and everyone that I must have at least one of them there. Zoro was the one mostly watching me. Franky was in front of me with a goofy smile and his sunglasses up on his head.

"Thanks for the coffee, Luffy." He said.

Cutty Flam is his real name, but we call him Franky. He is part of my gang, but isn't at the same time. He works for me, lets just say. He owns the harbor on the other side of town. He builds boats and other things and also repairs. If he goes with us he is called Shipwright, or just Ship. Whatever works. He has hair that is blue and waves up like a tidal wave. He has three chins (or something like that) and his eyes are a sea blue. His nose is made out of metal from one of his _personal_ accidents. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with a pair of denim shorts that lost the seam on the bottom of each leg and the fabric is fuzzy and dangles down. He wore sandals mostly. A tattoo of his company symbol sets on his left breast. It's pretty cool looking. It's like a seagull with the company letters, which a TM standing for Tom's Workers. Tom was like a father to him before he died by some drive by, seven years ago.

"You're welcome as always, Franky." I said as I took the coffee cup and plate. He laid the money down and saluted before leaving. I put the cup and plate in the sink and I heard the door's bell ring. The smell of smoke filled the room and I smiled. It was one of my regular customers that started coming in last week.

"Mornin', Luffy-kun." I turned and looked into his blue eye. I picked the money up and put it in the register.

"Good morning, Sanji-kun." I said as I then grabbed a cup for his coffee. "Decaff, right?" I asked and he had a goofy grin on.

"As always." He said and I giggled lightly. I poured some coffee and set it in front of him.

"Ham sandwich as well, correct?" I asked as I went to go get a piece of ham and two slices of bread out.

"Yup, you remembered." I put it together and set it down in front of him on a small plate.

"Of course I remember, you come in every morning and order the same thing." I gave a sweet smile like usual and he chuckled.

"I like the ham here, it's delicious." I giggled and went to go wash the two pieces of dirty dishes. "I see that your wound is healing up nice." I kept my smile and just kept talking as I washed the dishes.

"Yup, it was just a scratch. Shishi, it's not too bad." I laughed in the middle of my sentence and he chuckled. I heard the napkin rustle and I knew he was down. I finished up and grabbed an ash tray and set it in front of him as he was starting to light a cigarette.

"Thanks," he told me with a smile.

"Welcome!" I chirped and dried my hands with a towel. I heard a newspaper rustle in the background and I knew Zoro was getting up to do something.

"So, you weren't here yesterday morning, you alright?" He looked at me with concern and I giggled lightly.

"I'm alright, just couldn't make it in, sorry." I told him and he laughed before inhaling and exhaling some more of his cancer stick.

"It's alright, I was just curious."

"Nosy bastard." A grumble was heard and I turned to Zoro as he was sitting on the side part of the counter that surrounded the bar.

"Excuse me?" Sanji asked. I went to Zoro.

"That's mean, take that back." I told him and he glared at Sanji more. "Look at me when I am talking to you." His eyes shifted to me.

"I was just saying." He grumbled.

"Then you will have no problem apologizing." I said with my hand set upon my popped hip.

"Now, now, Luffy-kun. It doesn't matter he doesn't have too. He's right, I was being nosy, excuse me." Sanji said and I walked to him and took his plate to set it in the sink. I heard a stool tumble to the floor and saw bodies moving. I turned and Zoro had punched Sanji to the ground making that stool tumble to the floor as well.

"Zoro!" I shouted and looked over the counter he pinned Sanji down, but Sanji laid a good punch on his cheek. Though Sanji's clothes were messed up and Zoro punched him again. I jumped the counter and kicked Zoro square in the jaw. I landed on the ground and a table was knocked over from him crashing into it. "Get out!" I shouted at him pointing to the door and he grabbed his bleeding lip.

"What the fuck? He--!" I interrupted before he said a damn _thing_.

"Get the fuck out! I don't want you messing the place up! And don't you dare try and hurt my customers again!" He growled at me and I glared. "We're also on _Time Out_! No contact with my body! Got _me_?" He gapped at my demand.

"But, Luffy-!"

"No _buts_! Now get out!" I screamed and he got up and left. He slammed the door shut on his car and I flinched at the force. He screeched on the road and away from the café. I turned to Sanji and helped him up. "I am so sorry!" He shook his head and I helped him sit on the barstool, that I stood up as well.

"It's okay," he told me and I shook my head at him.

"No, it's not okay. He shouldn't have done that! Here let me see." I grabbed his face and tilted it. His bottom lip was slightly bruised and a little blood was coming from a cut on it. A bruise was set on his chin on the right side. "Oh! He is so getting it later." I mumbled as I was still mad at Zoro. "Looks like I can't do anything, but if there is anything you need-"

"It's alright," he touched his injured chin and hissed lightly. I started to fix the knocked over table.

"Wait! I can take you out for dinner! It's like a forgiveness kind of thing for what he rudely did." I told him and he looked at me surprised then a smile appeared.

"That would be great, actually. But I don't have any money-" I waved my hand, after finishing the little clean up, and laughed.

"No, no, silly! I will buy! You pick the restaurant and I will buy!" I told him and he looked at me weird.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I nodded. He looked away and spoke out in thought. "I haven't been out in awhile."

"Then it is settled! Tonight I will take you out! Where would you like to go?" I asked after I made the deal.

"How about Baratie?" He asked and I smiled.

"Oh~!" I twirled with joy. "I love that place! The best cuisines in the world! Alright! We will go there!"

"How will we meet up?" I stopped my movement. 'I didn't think about that…'

"How about there?" I asked and he smiled.

"That sounds like a good idea." I grinned and he ruffled my hair. I giggled, "I'll see you there, at eight?" He asked me and I nodded. He got up to leave, but picked up his cigarette that fell on the ground when he got punched. "Bye, Luffy-kun."

"Bye, Sanji-kun!"

-- -- -- --

"I'm going because of your dumbass move!" I shouted at Zoro when I got back from the café. About two hours past noon Kaya arrived to take over again. I was in the warehouses living room shouting at Zoro because I told him I had something to do tonight.

"You're going with that Shitty Bastard?!" He shouted and asked. I was also getting ready and was going to head out early. I was not in the mood to fight with him. Everyone was out now, because of us starting to argument. Also our arguments get dangers, ever since we met each other we have a stupid fight at least every other month.

"It's you damn fucking fault!" I shouted and he pushed me up against the wall and had my hands pinned beside my head. I growled and he glared at me.

"It is not! He was eyeing you! He wanted you, Luffy! He's probably going to rape you or something!" I froze and then busted out laughing.

"S-Sanji-kun rape me? Hahaha! That's hilarious!" I soon stopped just in mid laugh and glared at Zoro. "I highly doubt that." He glared and growled.

"I'm not kidding! He's probably a cop! For all we know!" He shouted and I struggled in his grasp.

"Bull shit!" I shouted and I bit his arm. He hissed at my strong bite, but didn't let go so I bit harder. Not working. I released his arm from my dog bite and looked at him. "Let me go!" I shouted.

"No!"

"Damn it! Let g-mmrff!" His lips roughly met mine and his body was pressed up against mine. The heat was building up and he was trying to gain access into my mouth. I denied, even after he started to nibble on my bottom lip. I bit on his lip and he pulled back with a yelp. "I said _Time Out_, damn it!" I shouted and kicked him off. I grabbed my CD case of my mix CD. "I'm out!" I shouted and went into the garage part of the warehouse.

"No, I don't trust him!" Zoro shouted as he followed. I got into my car and revved it, the garage door opened after I pressed the button. He was at my window as I left it half open. "Get out." He demanded and I glared at him.

"Bite me." I said before screeching out. I pushed the button and the garage closed. I sped off and shifted gears. I was pissed and speed helped me get anything off my mind. I did a U-turn after I missed my intersection and screeched to turn on it. Blue and red lights went off behind me. "Shit!" I cursed as I slowed down and pulled over. I rolled my window down and made sure to hide the gun that was sitting on my floor board. I stuffed it under my seat and pulled out my drivers license and waited for him.

"Sir, you know you did a illegal U-turn back there and you were speeding." I sighed and calmed down.

"Sorry, officer. And yes I know, just me and my friend got into a fight and I needed to blow steam. Ya know?" I asked and he nodded.

"Driver license and registrations." I nodded and leaned over to my little compartment. I opened it slightly and made sure the cop couldn't see. I forgot to take out the handgun from there. I got my registration and closed it.

"Here you are!" I chirped and handed it to him. He took it and went back to his car. I leaned over and took the handgun out and put it under my seat. He came back and I sat up straight with calm written all over me.

"You have no tickets so I will give you a warning, Monkey-san." I could sense his stiffness as he probably thought that he pulled over one of the Director's sons. I smiled and took back my licenses.

"Thank you, I will be more careful next time." I told him and he bowed slightly while tipping his hat. I put my registration up and my licenses as well. I slowly drove off, knowing that he was not going to report that he had pulled me over. I grinned as I loved my name sometimes. The time was just three-thirty and I had plenty of time. I drove to my house to pay a little visit.

* * *

**Kira: Here is cookies for everyone that read and liked this chappie!**

**Usopp: aren't you generous...**

**Kira: well i never give my viewer's anything! So they can have some cookies! Maybe they wil get brownies next chappie.**

**Robin: -giggles- i'm sure they will like the gifts, Writer-san.**

**Kira: You think so, Robin-chan?**

**Robin: Yes, i do.**

**Kira: Oh yeah! Robin-chan, you and Nami-chan are being paired in a one-shot drabble i am typing up! We need to get there! i wanna update it soon!**

**Robin: Okay, Writer-san.**

**Kira: Wrap it up, Usopp-kun! -leaves with Robin-**

**Usopp: uhhh... well, i guess you are suppose to review or something. i don't know! I never done the ending! That was always Robin! Anways... do that, i guess. Bye... -leaves-  
**


	4. Captain Mugiwara

**Usopp: What happened to the Robin and Nami story?**

**Kira: I went blank... I was typing and all of a sudden... nothing.**

**Usopp: -sweatdrop- figures...**

**Robin: -giggles- Enjoy the chapter, Viewer-san.  
**

* * *

**Street Racing Love**

**Chapter 4: Captain Mugiwara**

I screeched into the driveway of my house. Ugh… I hated this place so much. I got out of my car as I looked up at the two story house that was more fancy than the rest of the houses on the street. I took out my key and opened the door. I walked into the front room of the house and closed the door.

"Who's there?!" A voice boomed through the room and I grinned at the voice I heard. I walked into the living room as I saw stacks of paper laying everywhere; like usual.

"Hello, Father." I said he turned to me. A grin appeared and he got up form the couch to hug me.

"Son! Where have you been?!" I squeezed tightly before yanked back so he could look at me. Dragon… such a stubborn and childish father he is. Though people say I am the same way and I get it form him.

"Out." I stated as I shrugged lightly. He sighed and his head fell.

"I have been worried sick! You hadn't come home for two weeks! You should visit at least once or twice a week so I know you are still alive. I thought you ran away like you brother and uncle!" I frowned at the mention of the two. I was surely not happy with them. Shanks was the vice president, but since he miraculously disappeared my brother became the vice president and now he disappeared! Leaving me as the Vice-president! It sucks! No wonder they all ran away!

"I hadn't runaway. I have been in the same town for my whole life, besides the business trips I take. Will you stop worrying. Also, I'm sure the two of them will show up sooner or later." I told him as I walked over to a stack of papers and looked at them.

"You say that every time you have visited since they went missing! I'm not so sure anymore. Besides that have you been getting into trouble recently?! I had cops at my front porch the other day! I had to tell them you were a good kid and that it was impossible that you had hijacked a semi full of electronics! Explain why they thought that!" I put the papers down and looked at my father with an innocent face.

"How could I steal? I think stealing is such a horrible thing! I could never! They must have mistaken me for some else! Maybe I look like someone else in this town. I just could never!" I said and turned away from him as I grinned evilly. I had him.

"True, I have taught you not to steal or do anything illegal. Your record is clean with no speeding tickets as well." I smiled wider and soon toned it down as I turned to him with a file of papers.

"This company is cheating, Father. You need to talk to them. This whole twenty-five percentage shit is worthless. Go to them and raise it to sixty-five percent! If they refuse use the D charm and play them like a fool!" I remarked and he smiled proudly before walking over to me. He started patting my back and laughing out loud.

"That's my son! I'll be sure to do that!" I laughed with him and the family clock dinged saying it was seven clock. I had been here that long? Course then again the drive here is longer than I thought.

"I got to get going, Father. Though we should plan a dinner meeting sometime. Call me up on my cell when you need me." I told him as I began walking over to the front door.

"You be careful now, Son!" I grinned at the thought of being careful.

"You too, bye!" I shouted before leaving out the door.

It was nice to catch up with him. Though I was surprised when he didn't ask to go check out a company for him. He's probably waiting to surprise me with a tricky move we D's can plot so well. I sighed and got into my car. I pulled out slowly and drove in a leisure pace to the restaurant. I had made sure to load my wallet with hundreds. Ever since we started hijacking trucks and selling the stuff we get rich by the day. Though I was already rich. I chuckled lightly as I pulled up to the Baratie. I had not made reservations, but there was no need too. I pulled up into the parking lot and saw they weren't all that busy, then again it was Wednesday. Church for some people and others were probably just too tired from work. I got out and walked up to the front. He was already here. He was standing out front with a cigarette set in his lips as he suddenly turned to me, like he knew I was there.

"Luffy-kun!" Sanji shouted and was walking over to me. I looked at everyone else going in. They had fancy outfits on. I looked myself and felt out of the loop, though Sanji had casual clothes on as well.

"Sanji-kun! I hope I didn't keep you long!" I stated and he shook his head as he stopped and waited for me. I walked up next to him as he blew out some smoke from his cigarette.

"Nope, just here not too long ago myself." I looked at the cigarette and thought, lair. We passed the box for ashes and he pushed his cigarette into the sand. He opened the door for me. "Shall we?" I grinned and bowed all fancy like before giggling.

"We shall!" I said and we were led to a table immediately as soon as I said my name. We got one on the roof of the building and by a lake that looked utterly beautiful. We had a table that was farther away from the other ones. We sat and I ordered a bowl of their famous ramen with a glass of grape juice. Sanji ordered the clam soup with a spice of parasol and some grape wine. "Fancy much?" I asked and he laughed.

"I love the food here. I have been here a couple times. The food is delectable." He sighed in content as he looked at me. "I didn't know you were a D." He stated and I lightly blushed.

"Yeah… I don't really like it, but sometimes it has its advantages." I smiled and he chuckled lightly.

"I bet you don't get any speeding tickets. Their probably to afraid to give you one." He laughed and I lightly chuckled. It was true, but I wasn't going to mention it. "Anyways, I don't care that you are a D. That changes nothing. Besides that, have you ever been street racing?" He asked and I shook my head. Though I had been to about millions of them I didn't want him to know. "I heard the King of Street Racing is known as Captain Mugiwara or just Captain. It would be interesting to meet him, so I think. I heard he is the trickiest person to catch." I felt him praising me, but I acted interested.

"Has anyone seen him before?" I asked, hopefully people has seen me.

"Yes, also seen his crew. The First Mate, Archeologist, Navigator, and Doctor." He said and I rose an eyebrow.

"And Sniper." I stated and shut my mouth. He looked at me surprised.

"You heard of them?" I lightly nodded and shrugged.

"I've heard rumors." I stated and he smiled.

"I would love to the meet the Captain of the crew, personally. I heard he was strong and protective. Sounds like a nice guy tome, but with a badass side. I heard about him hosting an event tonight." I was about to gape at him of how he knew.

"Are you a street racer?" I asked curiously. He lightly chuckled and before he could tell our food came. We thanked the man and he left. "So?" I pressed as I took a slurp of my noodles.

"Sort of. I'm just a beginner lets just say. Wait… your not a cop, are you?" I 'pfted at him.

"No! Oh hell no! Personally I hate the Popo. They are too stuck up!" I stated and got a chuckle out of my friend. We both ate up the rest of our food with a few words here and there about each other. Our empty plates were taken away and the bill was sat on our table. I picked it up and read it. Not too bad. I pulled out my wallet and pulled out two hundreds and a twenty as the food cost $215.56. I set it in the little case and put it at the end of the table.

"Carry enough big bucks?" He asked and I laughed.

"I earn it, not take it from my father." I informed him and the waiter took off with the booklet.

"So will I see you at the event tonight?" He asked and I smiled.

"Defiantly." I told him and got change back. We left and said our goodbyes as I was now in my car. I rested my head on my hands that held the steering wheel. A smile tugged on my lips. "Tonight is going to be one interesting night." I stated as I started my car into a hum and made my way to the warehouse. I pulled up to the side of the building and walked into the garage. Everyone was sitting on some carts or boxes. I jingled my keys as I got their attention. "Everyone ready to roll?" I asked and got grins. Everyone hoped into their own cars as I was soon in mine. We pulled up to the street where we were hosting it. Some drivers were already here. I got out and met with Franky as he was being hanged on by two girls. "Yo!" I said and he turned and lifted his sunglasses.

"Oi! Captain! How's it going?!" We patted each others shoulders and grinned.

"Great! We got a crowd!" I looked around at the racers showing off their car's engine or just showing off themselves.

"You bet! As soon as they heard it was by the Captain himself they were just anxious, so I heard from some." Franky smiled and I grinned. I felt an arm around my waist and being pulled against someone. I looked up with furrow eyebrows.

"I hope you know we are still on Time-Out!" I told Zoro as he was grinning down at me. I saw at the corner of my eyes as Franky waved a see ya later and left to talk to some other racers.

"Oh, come on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your customer. I was just overacting a little." I glared up at him with arms crossed.

"A little?" I asked and he sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, okay, a lot! Still, come on… I can't stand being on time-out. It drives me crazy." He leaned down and began nibbling on my neck. I held in a moan as he picked on my sweet spot.

"I'm not giving in." I stated as he bit harder. I hissed at the pain and he licked at it.

"Your not stopping me." He stated into my ear with his hot breath.

"Who said I wanted to stop you." He pulled his head back and looked at me curiously. "Fine, Time-Out is gone. It's Time-In now." He grinned and kissed my lips lightly. I pouted as he pulled away.

"How much I love being watched, you have a race to host." I rolled my eyes and pulled him along as he had an arm around my waist. I was soon let go as I stood in front of the man who took bets.

"Hey, Captain. What is it tonight? You racing or watching for the fun?" I ginned and gripped his shoulder.

"Watching for the fun." I stated with my evil expression. He laughed and patted my back as I let go of his shoulder.

"Alright! Racers at the line! Lets get these cars in high gear!" Everyone cheered and cars started to line up. I went and sat on my car that was at the starting line, that was also the finish line. "Now, now! We have a special guest if you all may not know! The King of Street Racing is here tonight! For he is hosting this race! Lets give it up for, Captain Mugiwara!" Everyone chanted the name as I grinned from my sitting position on my car. Nami and Robin were standing next to me with hands on my shoulders and legs. I was the King and they loved to show off that they only followed me. The rest of my crew were standing or leaning against my car, showing off that they were part of the Mugiwara's. "Any words Captain?" The man asked me as I stood up and had the girls pretty much hanging on me. This was natural.

"Yes!" I shouted and grinned. "Let the racing begin!" Everyone cheered and the cars revved. I noticed in one car was Sanji. He was grinning at me, like knew I was the Captain. I only grinned and laughed out loud before saying, "Take it away, Navigator!"

Nami walked over in the middle of the cars path. They all revved and some guys whistled at her. She took he blouse of and rose it into the air. Lightly she lifted and flicked it down. The cars zoomed off in haste as the tires were screaming on the pavement. Now this will be interesting on who will win. I smirked and leaned against my car as Zoro was now standing beside me. I could feel his eyes on me as I grinned evilly at this. I had soon betted on Sanji to win, no had, so I had and had a lot of winnings put into it.

Oh, this was going to be one interesting race.

* * *

**Kira: Here are some brownies! For all of you!**

**Sanji: ... So what am i? The bad guy?**

**Kira: No, silly! You're the undercover cop!**

**Sanji: Ohhh... makes sense.**

**Kira: Of course it does!**

**Usopp: Going to try at that story again?**

**Kira: Probably... do you guys want to end this while i go see what i can do?**

**SanUso: Sure...**

**Kira: See ya guys! -leaves-**

**Usopp: Well, please review!**

**Sanji: Kira-chwan~! Would love if you did~! Oh my lovelies~!**

**Usopp: -sweatdrop- Yeah... bye.  
**


	5. Newbie!

**Usopp: I don't know... I think she fell in a vortex.**

**Robin: A vortex, Longnose-kun?**

**Usopp: Yes! A vortex and I have to go save her! So I did!**

**Robin: So this, Kaya girl, is she well?**

**Usopp: After I saved her she was!**

**Kira: I thought you saved her from Jango.**

**Usopp: I did, but also-... KIRA!**

**Robin: Oh, well hello Author-san. It has been a while.**

**Kira: Yeah... I know. I think everyone thinks I died or something... heh, i wouldn't blame them if they did.**

**Robin: So what do you bring us, Author-san?**

**Kira: A chappie! Yey!**

**Usopp: About time!**

**Robin: He was worried about you.**

**Usopp: Was not! -sticks nose in the air- I knew she was fine!**

**Kira: Thanks, Usopp. -receives a blush- So, here is the next chappie! Go! Go! Go!**

**

* * *

**

**Street Racing Love**

**Chapter 5: Newbie!**

Everyone chilled out as we all waited for the racers to make it back. Franky was by his car as he made sure that no cops were on the way yet. I sat on my car and looked the direction that the cars will be coming and I anxiously waited with Zoro. He stood by me and watched as well, but watched me most of the time. I heard the screech of tires and two cars were racing towards us and I grinned as I saw Sanji in the lead. I got up and off the car and stood near the finish line as he soon passed with first and then another car came by few minutes after. Everyone cheered and ran towards Sanji car as he got out. I eyed him before walking his way. People moved out of the way as Zoro led me through the crowd. He stepped to the side and I peered at Sanji. I grinned and he did as well. I stepped before him.

"Your name?" I asked and he smirked.

"Sanji." He stated with a light bow. I smiled and crossed an arm over my body and gripping my hip.

"Would you like the honor of being under my wing, Sanji?" I asked him and could hear gasps around me and everyone got quiet and the only thing playing was loud music of different songs and genres.

He bowed before me, "I would be honored, Mugiwara." I grinned and everyone cheered up and Franky stood by me. He held up three rolls of money.

"Ya win, bro." He told me and I took the rolls and stuck two in my pocket.

"Place bets on me?" I looked to Sanji and smiled sweetly before grabbing his hand. I set the roll in his hand and closed his hand.

"Oh yeah," I winked at him and he chuckled. Sirens were heard in the distance.

"COPS!" Someone shouted and we all sprinted off. We jumped into our cars and everyone started them up and scrammed. I waited for everyone to shake loose before heading off before the cops could see me. I noticed ahead of me that something was wrong with Sanji's car. I pulled by him and his car as he got out. I rolled my window down.

"Get in!" I shouted to him and he quickly skid across the hood of my car.

I let him jump in and started driving off before he even shut the door. The cops were on my trail and I kept my eyes on the road. I grabbed onto the stick and soon started to shift as I drifted around a corner and an oncoming car was there. I straightened up and shifted gears as I heard the crash of the cop car and the other car I avoided. I drove away a little while longer before slowing and driving at normal speed and taking an alleyway way back to the warehouse. I stopped by the garage and pushed the button. I drove into the garage and closed the door back. I got out with a smile and shut the door.

"You alright, Luffy?" Usopp and Nami asked as they came before me. I brushed a sleeve, as if I was brushing dust off.

"Of course." I giggled and grinned and then the car door on the other side shut. "Oh yeah, guys you should know that I made him part of us."

"We got a newbie! You know what that means?" Usopp asked and Chopper gapped at him, after remembering his experience. "They get the lowest part of the food chain!" He shouted up and I chuckled.

"What?" Sanji asked and stood beside me. He looked to me with a confused expression. "What is he talking about, Luffy-kun?"

"Oh… that's our secret…" I told him and he looked even more confused.

"You'll learn. We all did." Nami stated and Robin giggled along.

"Luffy-kun, I think its time for the game." Robin mentioned while heading to the house.

"Yahooo! Let's go! Game time! Game time!" I shouted up and soon jumped to Zoro. He caught me swiftly in his arms and started walking towards the house. "Go! Go! Zoro! Hurry! Hurry!" I shouted to him and wrapped an arm around his neck. He merely grunted and gripped my hip.

"Calm your ass down." He told me and I rested my forehead against his. He kissed my lips lightly and I giggled before returning it.

"You guys stop your mushy crap and get inside!" Nami shouted up and I giggled like a child. Zoro continued inside and I noticed Sanji looking at me oddly and then smiled. I smiled back and then messed with Zoro.

"Game time!" He grunted and we were plopped onto the couch. "Woohoo!" I shouted up as the announcer stated the game was now starting.

"But-!"

"No buts! Now come on." I was dragged by Zoro to our bedroom.

"But I'm not tired~!" I whined out and he looked at me before smirking. I blinked in confusion before I was thrown against the wall.

"Trust me, you will be." I blushed deeply as I knew what he was talking about.

"B-but…" I muttered out as he was close.

"Uhh… I think I came at a wrong time?" We looked to Sanji and he was my ticket out of this. I ducked under the arm blocking me and walked up to him with a grin.

"Nah, what is it?" I asked him and he gazed behind me before at me.

"Are you sure I'm not-?"

"Of course not~!" I stated and came up to him with a grin. I barely made it out of that one. Zoro has been trying so hard to take my innocence. I have been getting out of the past couple days only because I am afraid to have… sex.

"Well, I wanted to know where I was staying, ya know? Or do I have to go home?" He asked me and I wrapped my arms around his arm.

"I don't want to hand you over to those cops so let's get you to a room. Surprisingly this place has a lot of rooms. So, this way~!" I stated and led Sanji out of the room into the hallway to one of the extra bedrooms. We entered a room and I showed it off as he looked around. "You can use this room whenever you want! I'm always here, only because I consider this a home. I rarely go home, so I be here to keep you company unless we go out sometime." I told him and he grinned back at me.

"Thanks!" He stated up and I just grinned wider at him.

"No problem!" I told him and heard a foot tapping. I knew Zoro was waiting and I really did not want to go, so I had to think up something. "So, what ya think?" I asked and he looked to me before a grunt was heard. He smirked lightly and came up to me, grasped my hand and was down on a knee.

"It's perfect, Luffy-kun!" He told me and kissed my hand. I felt flustered and soon I was grasped by my hips and yanked back.

"Eeep!" I yelped up as I was picked up and thrown over a shoulder. "Ah! W-wait! Zoro~! No!" I stated up as he began walking out of the room. I gave a pleading look towards Sanji, a way out hopefully. He followed and grasped Zoro's arm, who turned to him.

"Let go of me, Shitty Bastard!" Zoro grunted out and I shuddered at that powerful voice I love so much, but I wasn't ready and I was too afraid to tell him.

"I don't think Luffy-kun is wanting to go to bed yet. We were having a conversation." Sanji told him with a glare and they both were at it now. They began to argue back and forth with loud barks.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Nami appeared in the hallway with Usopp and Chopper hiding behind Robin, who was also there. "What is your guys' deal?" She asked with a bark of her own.

"Marimo started it!" Sanji stated with a point, who received a jab back.

"What was that, Curly-brow?" He asked and they glared.

"Save me, Na~mi~!" I stated out with a plea as I was still swung over Zoro's shoulder.

"Zoro… put Luffy down."

"Why should I?"

"Do it!" I was set down and she held out a hand, signaling for me to walk over to her. "He is staying in MY room tonight, got me?" She stated out.

"What?" Zoro asked out with a growl as he was overprotective of me.

"You heard me!" Nami growled back as she pulled me away. "Come on, I am tired. I also want no more arguing!" She barked out and we were in her room. She walked to her bed and sat down with a leg swung over the other and her arms crossed. "So… what's wrong? Usually you can't wait to be alone with Zoro." She asked me with an eyebrow raised. Oh how she knew me well!

"Well," I began and sat in a chair in her room. "I'm scared." I told her truthfully and had my legs crossed.

"Scared?" She asked with both eyebrows raised.

**Knock-knock.**

"Who is it?"

"Just me, Nami-chan." Robin opened the door, without getting permission to enter, and closed it right behind her. "I just thought Luffy-kun looked a little ridged is all. I wanted to make sure he was okay." She stated out and leaned onto one foot.

"I was getting down to it. He said he was scared." Nami stated and Robin looked to me.

"Sacred?" She asked and I swallowed deeply.

"Zoro… he wants to, ya know, the…. Have… S-" I chocked on the word as I couldn't even say it. "T-the naughty-naughty." I told them and got nods before smiles.

"It's totally understandable, Luffy. Though, you don't have to worry. I know Zoro wouldn't hurt you, even when having Sex." I shuddered at the word before getting looks. "Wait… your scared to do it, but you are thinking about it, aren't you?" Nami asked and I looked away with heat on my face.

"A l-little. I want too, but I am afraid its going to… hurt." I stated out and they both smiled at each other.

"That's not something to worry about, Luffy-kun. It will, but only for a while. It's only because you are a virgin." Robin told me. I felt my blush deepen and I fidgeted a little.

"Y-yeah…" I stated out and they both smiled at me.

"Now go make him a happy camper!" Nami told me and I felt more courage.

"Yosh!" I grinned and was standing up with a hand on my bicep as I had my arm raised.

"Goodnight, Luffy-kun." Robin told me as I began to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Luffy." Nami told me next. I turned with a smile and bowed lightly.

"Thanks, and night!" I walked down the hall and appeared before Zoro's door. I slowly raised my hand so I could knock on it.

* * *

**Kira: I know it wasn't very long, but it's something and there is a reason why I did this.**

**Usopp: Nice to see you alive though.**

**Robin: Told you he was worried.**

**Usopp: Robin!**

**Robin: -giggles-**

**Kira: I knew you cared about me! -giggles as the other blushes and denies-**

**Usopp: Nooooo! I was just confident and-**

**Robin: And talked about her non-stop.**

**Usopp: -talked about her no- Hey! Don't put words in my mouth!**

**Robin: -giggles-**

**Kira: Well review! and hope you enjoyed!**

**Robin: Have a nice day, Viewer-san!**

**Usopp: You guys embarrassed me in front of them!**

**KiRo: -giggles and waves-**


End file.
